


Teal

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Gen, My fic, Part of Color My World Series, Teal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Short as usual, hope you enjoyed it.





	

Teal is for those days that just seem  _off._ When shoulders are wound up tight tight tight. Resting with ears. Worries fly past like a fire works show, the grand finale.

Thoughts beat and tear away the feeble. Laughs are too hard to fake, everything is to much. Friends turn into to enemies whispering secrets and curses. A friend asks "Are you okay."  A voice translates, "They don't really care, its just for laughs," a notch forms, ' _don't cry, don't cry'_. "Y-yeah" repeat until heard. Disbelief washes over their face as they walk away, the bell will ring soon. Wait just a little longer, it'll be alright, hopefully.

Scold for being so annoying and yearn for nothingness. All is too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Short as usual, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
